Welcome to the lives of the Weasley twins
by Just-another-teenage-dirtbag
Summary: "Ha ha ha why in the name of ha Hogwarts are you naked?" Welcome to the lives of the Weasley twin's!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I need to finish my other stories but I won't be able to continue that till I get these ideas off my chest. So these will just be short fics, only around 100 words each chapter just funny little moments in the lives of the AMAZING Weasely twins. Hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**WWW**

BANG!

"Fred! Oi where are you Fred?

"Cough-out-cough-here-cough!"

"..."

"Cough. Well ain't you going to help me brother dearest?"

"Erm Forge, why are you hanging upside down?"

"Can't that wait? Just get me the hell down."

"Yeah yeah, I will but why are you hanging upside down in front of the shop?"

"Gred I won't ask again, GET ME DOWN!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Grr ok, I was testing a new potion. Happy now?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Dear merlin just get me down already!"

"Ha ha why in the name of ha ha ha ha Hogwarts are you ha, naked!"

"..."

**WWW**

**:D How did you like it? This fic shall be just full of normal (well their the Weasely twins nothing's normal) everyday drabble in the lives of the Weasely twins. Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another little story. So these will just be short fics, only around 100 words each chapter just funny little moments in the lives of the AMAZING Weasely twins. Hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

**WWW**

"No you need to add the pixie toe's."

"No I remember what happened the last time I used them."

"Ah c'mon George they're not that bad."

"No Fred they're evil. Spawn of the devil I tell yea."

"George I'm just going to use them any way."

"..."

"Hey! Gred why are you running away?"

!BANG!

"Ah damn..."

**Another small one ,the clever ones might have noticed there are ALOT of explosions he he :) Hope you like it :3 If you want to, message me and tell me if you have any fun, short ideas for these two :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter aren't you a lucky bunch tonight ;) Hope you like.**

**I don't own anything.**

**WWW**

"But muuum, we weren't doing anything wrooonnng."

"Oh really George so I'm surposed to believe you, am I?"

"Erm actually I'm Fred."

"Oh Fred! Seriously stop messing about. Now Fred..."

"Actually I was only joking I am George. OUCH! Alright mum no need to hit me with a pan."

"GEORGE! Now listen to me. Did you do it?"

"Well of course not! Me and Fred wouldn't do something like that."

"Yeah mum we didn't do anything"

"We were just..."

"Minding our own business when..."

"You kidnapped us and accused..."

"Us of this terrible..."

"Utterly atrocious..."

"heinous crime."

"Then how did Ron get turned into a _spider_!"

**WWW**

**HA ha some family lovin' there. Whenever I read this through all I can hear is Molly's shrill voice in my head lol. Now please Review. You can have a free love potion curtesy of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter. I've had soo much fun writing this :) Hope you like.**

**I don't own anything.**

**WWW **

"RUN GEORGE!"

"YOU TWO GET HERE NOW!"

"Hey Fred in here."

"George we are not going to fit in the cupboard."

"Just get in or face Ginny; your choice."

"Fiinnee."

"Arg move over."

"Oi your the one who needs to cut down on mum's cup cakes."

"Hey!"

"Stop...moving... around... so... much!"

"FRED! _Is that your hand on my arse!_"

"Oh Merlin, George. Shut. Up."

"Alright. Damnit'syourfualtanyway."

_"What!"_

"I said it's your fault anyway."

"I wasn't the one who got caught putting that dye in ginny's shampoo."

"Hey! You idiot; you were suposed to be on the look out."

"You take that back."

"Neveahhhhhhh."

"Arg."

"Ouch ouch ouch."

"Ahhhhh oww."

"BOY'S!"

"Uh oh. Hi Ginny..."

**WWW**

**There you are another chapter yay. Hope you like it please review and tell me how you like the little stories. This is a little longer than usual but it just seemed to keep on going :) Again please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooh another chapter. Check out my new account on **_**fictionpress**_** - dittzybuttercup - going to be putting up some new stories on there soon. Now enjoy.**

**WWW**

"Hermione have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No"

"Have I ever told you how lovely your hair looks?"

"No"

"Have I ever told you how magnificant your laugh sounds?"

"No"

"Have I ever told you how your eyes sparkle?"

"No"

"Have I ever told how your the kindest girl I've ever met?"

"Look Fred I'm not going to give your boils inducer balm back!"

"But Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeee..."

**Da daa another chappy hope you liked it. Pease review and tell me what you though of it. :)**


End file.
